


Strange new world

by Qem



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sai is curious about aspects of Hikaru's laundry. Blame stillskies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange new world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stillskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/gifts), [chaineddove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/gifts), [Ver (verloren1983)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/gifts), [mmmdraco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/gifts), [aoigensou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/gifts).



“Hikaru what is this?” Sai can’t help asking when Hikaru tosses his laundry on to the bed sorting things out to go in the different draws.

“Underwear, that doesn’t give you a wedgie.” Hikaru grumbles, secretly pleased that Sai’s asking because that means he really does, not look when Hikaru is getting changed – in the past two months, Hikaru’s mostly gotten used to always having Sai around, but he does like having some illusion of privacy when it comes to certain matters.

“What is a wedgie?” Sai asks, as Hikaru face palms, because seriously, he probably should have expected that.


End file.
